Entre deux âmes en fuites
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Recueil de drabbles ou ficclets sur le quotidien de Katsuragi
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Grève

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** The World god Only knows vient d'un super auteur meme si j'ai oublié son nom !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Dans mon assiette ».

Katsuragi était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis voilà trente jours.

Il avait refusé d'en sortir et de servir de buddy correct à Elsy vu qu'il était en vacances et qu'il préférait jouer aux jeux vidéo. Mais pas qu'à cause de ça.

Il faisait la grève. Et pour une bonne raison en plus. Car voilà, sous prétexte que la mère de Keima n'était pas là, Elsy s'était décidé à cuisiner pour lui vraiment tous les jours, et chaque fois, dans son assiette, il se retrouvait avec une bestiole monstrueuse à huit pattes qui le coursait, ou bien un carré visqueux avec un œil au milieu qui l'observait, ou tout autre créature anormale qui ne pouvait décemment pas être appelé « nourriture ».

A force il en eut assez, il fit la grève de la faim.

Au moins, cette fois, il eut une bonne raison de rester enfermé pour jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Fin


	2. Camion de pompier

**Titre de la fanfic :** Camion de pompier

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer : ****Que sa volonté soit faite appartient à son auteur génial**

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Tu es trop gentil pour ton bien ».

Elsy était trop gentille. Dès qu'elle voyait une personne en difficulté, elle voulait s'en mêler pour l'aider. Aussi, pour l'occasion, elle emportait toujours Katsuragi avec elle, après tout, Dieu était super génial non ?

Ainsi, le pauvre Keima se retrouvait embarqué dans des affaires tout à fait étrange en plus de celles de récupérer les âmes en fuite. Sûrement parce que bien souvent, les personnes en difficultés étaient des camions de pompier, et que c'était tellement stupide qu'Elsy l'énervait vraiment.

Cette fille était vraiment trop gentille pour le bien de Katsuragi. Ainsi, quand il rentra à la maison, trempé par un jet de camion de pompier, le garçon alla vite s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne voulu plus en sortir avant qu'Elsy réfléchisse un peu plus sur ses actes...Et qu'elle oublie de nouveau ce qu'elle avait compris.

Fin


	3. Flippant

**Titre de la fanfic :** Flippant

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** The World god Only knows vient d'un super auteur meme si j'ai oublié son nom !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Tu n'es qu'à moi ».

Katsuragi avait un problème. La dernière fille a qui il avait du prendre l'âme en fuite, était du genre assez bizarre, mais trouvable tout de même dans les jeux vidéos donc il avait adapté encore une fois son caractère selon le type de fille.

Aussi lui avait-il dit avec conviction :

- Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi

Car c'est ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Cela avait suffit à faire disparaître la maudite âme qu'Elsy avait récupérer. Pourtant quelque chose continuait à mal aller.

En effet, même après avoir oublié tous ces souvenirs, il avait toujours l'impression de sentir une présence derrière lui.

Décidément, les filles réelles étaient vraiment bien plus effrayantes que les filles de jeux vidéo.

Fin


	4. Tromper sa femme sans le savoir

**Titre de la fanfic :** Tromper sa femme sans le savoir

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Que sa volonté soit faite appartient à un auteur génial donc j'ai oublié le nom

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Les personnages oubliés ».

Le père de Katsuragi se retrouvait bien embêté. En effet, sa femme l'avait appelé à un moment de la journée pour lui hurler dessus sans qu'il comprenne trop pourquoi. Soi-disant parce qu'elle l'avait trompée et avait eut un autre enfant. Or, c'était tout à fait impossible dans le fond : L'homme était tellement pris par son travail, et il avait tellement peur de sa femme, qu'il n'oserait jamais faire ça.

Aussi, pour s'excuser de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait, il préféra vite se faire pardonner, au cas où que ça s'aggrave. Il envoya donc un énorme bouquet de fleur à la mère, et un jeu vidéo de drague étranger pour son fils – étant donné qu'il se trouvait à cet instant en voyage d'affaires en Amérique –

Pourtant, il ne su jamais comment il avait pu avoir un autre enfant sans en avoir conscience. Depuis, il a arrêté de boire durant les soirées. Sait-on jamais, un incident est si vite arrivé.

Fin


	5. Encore combien de temps

**Titre de la fanfic :** Encore combien de temps

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Que sa volonté soit faite viens de je sais plus qui (oui encore)

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « depuis combien de temps ».

Elsy et Katsuragi avaient encore attrapé une âme en fuite. Et, la jeune fille était rentrée directement chez le pauvre Keima qui voulait juste retourner à ses jeux vidéo de drague pour se mettre encore plus de fille dans la poche que d'habitude.

A force d'avoir la démone à ses côtés, il en perdait presque plus la notion du temps qu'avant, aussi se demanda-t-il depuis combien de temps était-elle chez lui ? Enfin, surtout, encore combien de temps allait-elle resté ? A la vision de ce futur qui n'en terminait plus et de tout le temps qu'il perdrait sans pouvoir jouer aux jeux vidéo, Katsuragi déprima quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte que plusieurs nouveaux jeux de drague étaient sorti, et de les acheter dans la minute même.

Fin


End file.
